


Damaged

by Ellienerd14



Series: Take a break [13]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Awkward bonding, Episode: s01e06 Detained, F/M, I will literally write about every friendship on this show, M/M, Other, Post-Episode: s01e06 Detained, Relationship Advice, Watch me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: "You're watching April?" Ram hadn't expected Mattteusz to talk to him.Ram wasn't sure how to answer so he just nodded."It doesn't help."~Ram finds advice from an unlikely friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write about every Class relationship if it kills me.

Ram watches April from though the window. She looked sad in a poetic, black and white Tumblr post kind of way. The truths the meteor had forced them to confess still hung over their friendship group. Even Tanya had drifted away from him. Charlie and April were the only ones that stuck together but neither of them seemed happy either.

"You're watching April?" Ram hadn't expected Matteusz to talk to him. There had been a lot of arguments in the detention from hell but the one Ram felt worst about was with Matteusz. It had crossed a line. (Everything had crossed a line.)

Ram wasn't sure how to answer so he just nodded.

"It doesn't help." Matteusz sat next to Ram, with their bags between them.

Ram followed his gaze. Charlie looked just as miserable as April did. Maybe even more so.

He turned back to April, who twirled her wavy hair. She always did that when she was deep in thought. "I figured that out already."

"And yet, you still find yourself looking." Matteusz sighed. He was still watching his boyfriend. (If Charlie was still his boyfriend. Ram didn't know.)

"Is that why you're sitting with me then?" Ram asked, sounding much harsher then he intended. "Good view of E.T.?"

Matteusz didn't seem bothered. He never did. "Tanya makes that joke too."

"You're talking to Tanya?"

"I'm not talking to anyone." Matteusz looked down. Ram felt a little guilty. They were in the same situation, watching the person they loved from afar. The only difference was for Matteusz that feeling was mutual. Maybe that made it worse for him.

"Me neither." Ram didn't want to look away from April. Ram was the closest to her he'd been all week. It still felt like a million miles.

Ram wasn't friends with Matteusz before the prom. He wasn't exactly sure they were friends now. But they were going through the same thing. Watching from afar.

"You didn't really talk to anyone before Charlie." Ram used the prince's real name. Partly to be polite, partly because the nickname reminded him of his best friend. (If Tanya was still that to him.)

"Language barrier." Matteusz shrugged as if it didn't matter.

"And then you dated an alien." Ram remembered his last comment on dating aliens. "Sorry about... _everything_." Ram wasn't sure if he was referencing their almost fight or the comments or the year that Matteusz had to spend as an outcast because he had a thick accent. Maybe he was apologising for all of it. Someone had to.

"You were hurting from April's confession." Matteusz said wisely. He was smarter than he seemed. _Language barrier._ "And me and Charlie were the only other couple. And we were... not happy then, but okay. More okay than you were at least."

"You're pretty smart mate." April had tied up her hair now, which suited her. If Ram was with her, he would have told her and kissed her cheek. She probably would have called him an idiot. He missed that.

"I know." Matteusz didn't quite smile but if it was a good day, Ram knew he would have. If it was a good day, lots of things would be different.

Ram liked Charlie because he could trust him not to spread secrets. He had a feeling his boyfriend (if that's what they were) was the same. "Do you think April was right? About me moving on too fast from Rachel."

"Maybe bad things have to happen." Matteusz's answer seemed to have a lot of weight to it. "I think to myself sometimes about all the bad things that have happened to Charlie. He lost everything. But if he had not, we would not have met. He would continue being an unhappy prince and I would continue being unhappy here."

"How could a prince be unhappy?" Ram asked. Charlie always seemed mopey but he had assumed it was because everyone he knew was dead. (Which made sense.)

"Rhodia did not make him as happy as Charlie likes to pretend." Matteusz answered.

"Nostalgia blinds." Ram fell quiet again because it was the kind of thing Tanya would say. (Not that she was old enough to feel nostalgia.)

"And hurts."

"Do you really think it's true?" Ram asked hesitantly. "That bad things are meant to happen."

"Maybe it's like karma."

"I didn't know Rachel for long. She was my girlfriend for a month. She died before we fell in love." Ram looked at the back of April's ponytail. "April feels different than that and I don't like it. Like, liking her feels wrong but good. Do you get that?"

"I'm gay with a religious parent."

Ram felt terrible. "I'm not trying to be a jerk."

"I guessed."

"April would know what to say." Ram was still in love with her. She still wasn't in love with him. And the pain was still fresh. It was the only thing stopping him from running over to her and kissing her till it hurt to breath.

Matteusz was quiet. Ram was wondered what he was thinking about. Probably Charlie and how he wouldn't know what to say.

It was surprisingly nice to just sit in silence. The world turned to blank noise and Ram's mind turned to April. She could play the piano but never showed him. He wanted her too.

"We should at least try."

"With Ap- them?" Ram shook his head and crossed his arms stubbornly. "I have tried. April rejected me. In front of everyone and a space rock."

"I meant to try talking." Matteusz seemed determined.

"I think it would hurt too much." April wasn't in love. She would never be in love. It was horribly unfair.

"Of course it will hurt. Boys don't like talking about their emotions."

"Even alien ones?" Ram asked. He hadn't been as focused on Charlie as Matteusz but he was sure he and April were also talking about detention. Where that left Tanya was a mystery that hurt Ram to think about.

"Especially aliens. Charlie and Quill are alike in that way. They do not like speaking about why they hurt."

"I'll ask my Dad for advice later." Ram trusted his Dad. He would know what to do about April.

"I'll try with Charlie." Matteusz was talking to himself more then to Ram. "I need to."

"Good luck." Ram meant it. Two months ago he would have never spoken to Matteusz but somehow it helped. He really did mean it. April had changed him. (Well, April or tragedy. It was hard to tell lately.)

"Six days is a long time. And I don't want to waste anymore." Matteusz picked up his bag. "Neither should you."

**Author's Note:**

> Out of all the Bunghole Defence Squad I think Ram and Matteusz are the most unlikely to actually be friends but that just makes it more interesting to write about. 
> 
> If you think about it, there are a lot of parallels between Ram and Matteusz's characters. More in the last half of Class. Especially Matteusz promising to love Charlie and with Ram saying he was still in love with April. (Like duh, it was literally 6 days.) Also they are both very caring characters and smarter then they seem (or get credit for). 
> 
> Also Ram's confession to April about him worrying that she didn't love him is similar to Matteusz asking if Charlie knew what love was. (My heart.) 
> 
> Let me know what you thought.


End file.
